osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Dragon Slayer II reqs, QoL and a look at the coming weeks!
This week focuses on Quality of Life updates, some of which you may find are quite useful in particular situations. Alongside this, some long-standing issues that needed fixing have been fixed, testing is being finalised for Make-All in preparation for release and we have exciting news regarding the coming weeks! We're aware that the last few weeks have been lacking substantial updates and you want more content - we want to give you more too! This week unfortunately does follow that same trend, but there are good reasons as to why: *QA have been making fantastic progress on Make-All, so much so that we're confident in saying it will officially release NEXT WEEK! *Halloween is slowly approaching and as usual, we've been busy working away at making sure something is in place well in advance of the actual real life date. *The Gargoyle Boss development is progressing at a rapid rate, and is due for release by the end of October. We've got another design stream today at 1:00 pm BST over on twitch.tv/RuneScape so be sure to tune in and catch up on the latest progress - today we focus on designing the environment with Mod Ghost! Here's a sneak peak of the bosses if you missed it! Dragon Slayer II Requirements You asked, we delivered! The requirements for the anticipated Dragon Slayer II are below - keep in mind that the difficulty of a quest should not be dictated by the skill requirements it's locked behind! You'll have to complete numerous puzzles and face off against many a difficult boss in order to complete this quest! Alongside this, you may have noticed we released a QoL and Content Poll blog last week, with the intention to have a poll in-game shortly after. We initially held off adding the poll in-game to give us more time to collate your feedback and make changes where necessary. We did this and went to put everything live early this week, but it turns out the entire Poll module has broken! As we've increased the number of polls we've been doing over time, more and more information has been getting sent to the module and we're now at the point where we can't update it any further. The Web team are actively working to apply necessary fixes to get it resolved, but at the moment it seems like we're going to have to hold off on any new polls in-game until next week. It's unfortunate that it's happened now, but as with any issue there is never really a great time to find one! Now, onto the more fun stuff... We heard your cries to become human rainbows and we've listened! Players are now able to recolour individual pieces of Graceful at the Brimhaven Agility arena providing they have recoloured a whole set already. If you haven't already recoloured a whole set, you'll need to do this first before being able to mix and match. We can't wait to see the ever so wonderful combinations you'll be running around in! When travelling around RuneScape you may come across the occasional Minecart. The Dwarves that control these were living in the dark age and would force players to actually communicate with them in order to catch a ride! They've been shown the light - the conductors of Keldagrim, White Wolf Mountain, and Ice Mountain now have a right-click option to purchase tickets for the Dwarven Minecart Network. Don't expect any public transport delays in Gielinor! Very likely to be seen to its full effect in Deadman mode, although a nice change overall for anyone gathering Warrior guild tokens, the delay on the player has been reduced when animating armour in the Warriors guild! Players will now be able to clear their public chat the same way they can their private chat! Simply Right click the Public chat stone underneath the chatbox and select "Clear". *The descriptions of various teleport tablets have been updated to show the Wilderness levels of their destinations. *Valuable item drop warnings are now triggered more reliably for valueless items if a sufficiently large stack is being dropped. *Corrected the examine of watered mahogany saplings so they no longer refer to maple saplings. *Fixed the message when cooking a mushroom pie to correctly mention Sulliucep mushrooms. *Fixed a typo of 'artefact' when speaking to Simon at the Agility Pyramid. *While crushing infernal eels, the hammer is now in the user's hand rather than floating nearby. *Players can no longer stand with their bodies half inside the drystone wall by the Fossil Island swamp. *Female characters wearing the obsidian cape, or its "reversed" version, would experience polygon stretching if they wielded the new hand fan item. The cape was changed to address this. *Santa and Anti-santa gloves for female characters had render order issues that have now been corrected. *The Newcomer Map, handed out to new players and sold in the Lumbridge general store, had a blue line on its interface that has now been removed. *The squirrel gardeners on Fossil Island have a chat option asking whether they're talking squirrels. After experiencing this chat, the player is now returned to a menu for asking them other questions rather than having to re-initiate dialogue. Discuss this update on our forums Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf ''The Old School Team